Morir jovenes
by PauPawu
Summary: "Y el corazón de Jean se acelera, después de esa frase siente la imperiosa necesidad de tomarlo entre sus bazos y estrecharlo, comerle la boca a besos y marcar ese cuello níveo como suyo. Pero solo le mira y traga con dificultad intentando ordenar sus ideas."


_Yyyy he vuelto :D_

_Yo sé, yo sé. No soy muy buena en esto de escribir, pero esta vez lo que leerán me vino del alma, les contare mi historia._

_Hoy me tuve que dar un viaje de esos que son de varias horas y pues no me tenía ningún libro que leer ni nada que estudiar, así que mientras escuchaba música y veía por la ventanilla del autobús una idea random cruzo mi mente y la escribí en una notita al celular. Aquí les presento lo que surgió, una idea random y ligera, escrita con calma y de la forma en que si me gusta escribir, porque venga he probado otros estilos y nope no es lo mio._

_Espero que les guste y ya me dejo de molestaros :D_

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y bla bla bla, ya saben de quien son y supongo que saben que si escribo de ellos y están aquí es porque amamos el Jearmin y hay muy poco en español? Right?_

* * *

**Morir jovenes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La forma en que sus cejas se inclinan levemente cada vez que intenta concentrarse en su libros pero se ve interrumpido por algún ruido exterior le parece por demás bastante cómica, casi pareciera que solo con observar esas cejas pudiera saber exactamente qué tan molesto, incomodo, cansado, triste o hasta feliz estaba. Ahora, si Jean se daba el tiempo de aunar la expresión que tomaban sus cejas con lo que los ojos del rubio reflejaban sentía simplemente como su mundo caía en manos de Armin de manera cruel y placentera, casi pareciera que el rubio lo supiese y lo hiciera intencional, como si esos ojos traicioneros -justo como se dice que el mar debiera ser- y esas pestañas largas que ningún hombre necesita, pero que aun así Armin obtuvo de manera injusta para algunas chicas, buscasen seducirle y encantarle solo por estar allí mirándole. Es como el cruel canto de las sirenas que llevo a la perdición a cientos de hombres, embobándoles con una melodía demasiado hermosa, absorbente y fatal; no obstante cuantos hombres entregasen su alma y cuerpo letalmente a ese canto, ninguno se arrepintió realmente de caer ante tal encanto.

Y Jean esta simplemente allí, mirándole embobado desde una mesa del otro lado del comedor, y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa cuando el rubio suelta un suspiro agotado gracias a que su amiguito Jeager no deja de decir cosas sin sentido con esa escandalosa voz que no hace más que sacar al ojiazul de su libro, suspirar y medio mirar de reojo a la mesa donde está el mirándole, y Jean sabe que el rubio sabe que le esta mirando, y le gusta que lo sepa, que su presencia acechante se haga notar y que Arlert tenga bien claro que Jean Kirschtein tiene los ojos sobre él, que todo el mundo sepa que él lo tiene en la mira y que en cuanto logre separar al chico de sus sobreprotectores amigos se lo va a llevar de allí y le dirá todo, todo lo que siente y piensa aun cuando sabe que su cerebro no podrá armar las frases para que suenen como el las ensaya cuando está solo y termine avergonzándose por decir algo muy estúpido.

Y es mejor aún cuando el rubio le descubre mirando y formula una pequeña sonrisa, quizás involuntaria, mientras sus ojos volvían a su libro y su expresión delataba que ya no estaba realmente prestando atención a lo que hacía antes, ahora estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Dejando al chico por completo a la deriva; un muy leve sonrojo y Jean preguntándose si podría ser el quien se hallase en la mente del más bajo en esos momentos, quien sabe, quizás lo descubriría más tarde cuando se las ingeniara para alejarlo de sus amigos durante la practica cuerpo a cuerpo. Porque ya estaba decidido, esa tarde nadie le quitaría la oportunidad de tener al chico para el solo al menos por un momento y poder decirle todo lo que se atoraba en su garganta torpemente hace varias semanas.

O eso pretendía si no fuese porque repentinamente la sargento Zoe entrase al comedor llevándose con ella a Arlert a la reunión de emergencia de último momento. Poco después su instructor les señalaría los cambios de planes y que "_preparen sus cosas porque mañana saldremos de las murallas, descansen esta tarde" _y entonces Jean no pudo más que maldecir porque otra vez había perdido su oportunidad.

* * *

Los ojos le pesan como si hubiera estado todo el día practicando y leyendo cosas. La reunión solo había tomado un total de dos horas de su día y ahora tenía el resto de la tarde para descansar y arreglar sus cosas. Una parte de sí mismo le decía _"vamos Arlert alégrate, solo tienes 15 años y ya has salido de los malditos muros más veces de lo que siquiera pensaron alguna vez en hacerlo cualquiera de esos cerdos cobardes que se refugian tras ellos esperando tener vida y recursos ilimitados, quizás mueras mañana pero morirás habiendo vivido mucho más que todos ellos"_ pero por otra parte se recriminaba a si mismo que tiene 15 años y se ha saltado todas las experiencias que a esa ya debería conocer, besar una chica -o bueno un chico quizás-, emborracharse, probar su primer cigarro, ahogarse con el humo del puto cigarro, y muchas cosas que aun debía descubrir si le gustaban o no en su defecto.

Lo más cercano a alguna de esas experiencias era aquella vez que descubrió después de alguno de sus entrenamientos mientras se duchaban que _"joder ese chico es un real idiota, pero aun así hay algo que lo hace un idiota guapo"_. Y desde esa vez se recriminaba a si mismo con mayor énfasis que era un jodido cobarde por no atreverse a más, porque con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no solo era un idiota guapo, sino que era también un buen compañero, valiente y por demás leal. Y se habían hecho amigos y cada vez le gustaba más.

Bueno, si se iba a morir mañana aún tenía una tarde completa para hacer algunas de todas esas cosas de las que se había estado perdiendo.

Empezando por darse la media vuelta antes de llegar a su habitación -donde seguro le esperaban Eren y Mikasa- para ir en dirección contraria, bajar las escaleras y dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento porque a _él_ le gusta entrenar un poco a solas el día antes de la expediciones, le ayuda a sacar las tensiones y dormir como tronco después, así que camino hacia su perdición juntando fuerzas internas para no arrepentirse de nada.

Decirle a quien te gusta de tus sentimientos seguro que pone de los nervios a cualquiera, el miedo esta allí independiente de si sabes o no que es reciproco. Pero de todos modos aun si le rompen el corazón no importaba porque lo quiere vivir, no se quiere morir sin saber que se siente besar a quien te gusta, que te rompan el corazón o que te lo llenen de más corazones cursis. Así que se convenció a si mismo de que fuese cual fuese el resultado estaría feliz con ello.

Lo quiere vivir, lo quiere vivir hoy porque mañana le vera la cara a la muerte otra vez y no sabe si sobrevivirá para que le rompan el corazón pasado mañana y no hoy.

* * *

El sudor cae por su torso desnudo mientras se prepara para el siguiente golpe que dará al pobre saco de box que lleva horas junto a él bajo el sol recibiendo sus descargas de tensión, enojo y miedo por lo que vendrá mañana y lo que no pudo decir hoy.

Un golpe más solamente y se detendrá para tomar algo de agua y descansar un momento se promete a sí mismo, como ya lo hizo 7 golpes atrás. Solo que esta vez no finaliza el movimiento antes de verse interrumpido por una voz conocida, levente más aguda de lo que debiese ser la voz de un chico, parsimoniosamente lenta y que _está allí_ joder.

"Hey" escucha, y es suficiente para detenerlo inmediatamente, casi siente que su cuerpo se hubiese congelado por un instante. Se la da vuelta y descubre a Arlert tomando una toalla que le lanza para que se seque el sudor, prontamente el rubio esta allí, junto a él, con dos botellas de agua, pasándole una y sonriéndole. Y Jean se siente estúpido por estar allí mirándole sin responder ni hacer nada al respecto.

"Hey" responde torpemente mientras se seca el sudor y Armin solo ríe por lo bajo, sabe que está nervioso.

No mucho después tiene en sus manos una de las botellas de que el chico le ha pasado y ambos se dirigen a una de las bancas que están bajo sombra para poder sentarse y refugiarse del sol. Y Jean no sabe porque no puede decirle todo lo que había planeado decir tantas veces. La situación es básicamente la misma que ideo, estaban solos, Eren y Mikasa no estaban cerca y ninguno de sus otros compañeros de escuadrón tampoco se avistaba con intenciones de molestar, solo había una cosa que era distinta a lo que el había planeado y que en dos segundos había derribado su plan, lo había hecho trisas cual titán que aplasta a algún desafortunado que paso bajo sus pies en un intento vano por huir.

Armin Arlert le había ido a buscar, si señores el jodido Armin Arlert había arruinado su plan de _"Hey Armin ven conmigo más tarde, tengo algo de qué hablarte"_ yendo a buscarle por sí mismo. Y ahora el castaño no sabía exactamente si seguir su plan o iniciar una charla casual. De todos modos no falto mucho antes de que Arlert le dejara a la deriva nuevamente robándole la oportunidad de decidir qué sucedería a continuación. _Como le desesperaba ese chico._

"¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana?" pregunto, su cabello rubio danzando por la leve brisa le recordó aquel día que noto por primera vez que el cabello de Mikasa no era tan bonito en realidad, y que el corte de pelo de ambos se veía considerablemente mejor en Armin solo porque sí. Asintió levemente tomando un gran sorbo de agua y prontamente dirigió su mirada de vuelta al rubio.

"¿Y tú?" Para su sorpresa el más bajo negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada a unas aves que volaban lejos de ellos.

"Apenas salí de la reunión" y eso explicaba mucho porque esa expresión cansada, casi derrotada, en el rostro del chico. Porque las jodidas reuniones eran de un ambiente tenso, allí nadie se mentía, bien sabían que al hablar de estrategias tenían que contabilizar una cantidad de soldados a sacrificar, y entre los sacrificios estaban todos ellos. Incluido el mismísimo Erwin Smith, aquel que manchaba sus manos con sangre por el bien de la humanidad. Y Jean nunca se quitara esa idea de la mente de que Armin es demasiado joven para eso, y de que debe ser un jodido genio para que aun siendo tan joven e inexperto tuviese aquella responsabilidad. "Es posible que nos muramos mañana" y le saca de sus pensamientos con esa frase tan seria y llena de verdad.

"Nadie nos asegura que así sea" responde. Armin sonríe y le mira. Y Jean sabe instantáneamente que no es eso lo que quiere decirle en realidad.

"Nadie nos asegura que volvamos con vida tampoco" Y el corazón de Jean se acelera, después de esa frase siente la imperiosa necesidad de tomarlo entre sus bazos y estrecharlo, comerle la boca a besos y marcar ese cuello níveo como suyo. Pero solo le mira y traga con dificultad intentando ordenar sus ideas.

"¿Y que hay con eso?" pregunta finalmente, su corazón late rápido, muy rápido y no sabe porque pero no puede detenerlo. Y no sabe porque pero _no quiere_ detenerlo.

Armin le mira un instante, lo va a decir, es el momento para el que se preparó minutos atrás. Pero en cuanto abre la boca para hablar cree que el corazón se le saldrá por los labios en un intento de escapar de su pecho, y termina cerrando los labios y respirando hondo antes de hablar, Jean le mira impaciente, casi podría decir que la vida del más alto dependiese de que va a decir ahora.

"Que me gustas" lo suelta finalmente, para su suerte su voz se escuchó mucho más segura de lo que el en realidad lo está.

Y a Jean se le viene todo el mundo a las patas. No es que le moleste la declaración de Armin, es más se siente eufórico por saber finalmente que sí es reciproco, pero al mismo tiempo se siente molesto porque joder, Armin se le volvió a adelantar y no le dio oportunidad de decirle todas las cursilerías que había planeado para ese momento, todas esas noches en vela practicando frente a un espejo esos estúpidos piropos cursis en vano. Y no sabe qué hacer a continuación, bueno tiene que darle una respuesta de alguna manera antes de que Armin malentienda sus gestos y huya de allí.

Y Armin lo mira, impaciente por una respuesta, impaciente por saber que se siente que te rompan el corazón o que te lo llenen de felicidad. Sea lo que sea viene ahora. Pero la cara de espanto de Jean no ayuda mucho, no sabe si se ha ganado esa expresión porque el más alto no siente nada por el o si acaso está viendo aun titán asomarse por tras los muros otra vez. Y va a abrir la boca para preguntar algo pero unos brazos fuertes lo rodean atrayéndolo hasta hacerle chocar con el musculoso pecho de Jean, y Armin no hace más que sonrojarse. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un sí? ¿Un no? "_Maldición Jean dime algo que no sé qué pensar o hacer"_. Por primera vez en su vida Armin realmente no puede pensar en nada, no puede pensar un plan o una simple idea que si tengan sentido para esa situación. Levanta la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba y antes de que pueda preguntar la cercanía de Jean le deja mudo.

"Eres desesperante" Susurra sobre los labios del rubio antes de besarle. Y Armin no sabe si es desesperante de buena manera o mala manera, pero no tiene tiempo suficiente para pensarlo porque Jean le está besando. _Jean le está besando_. Y por un momento se dice a si mismo que deje de pensar estupideces y reaccione rápido, que le bese de vuelta.

Y así lo hace, entregándose a su primer beso. Bien una cosa menos en la lista de cosas que a los quince años ya debería haber vivido, y esta va para la que si le gustaron. Al menos besar a Jean le gustó, le gusta y lo quiere repetir inmediatamente en cuanto el más alto lentamente termina el beso. Y Armin se las ingenia para acomodarse mejor frente a Jean y no le interesa si esa respuesta es un sí o un no, sus manos van directo a rodear el cuello del otro y así tenerle más cerca, y acercar sus labios con necesidad de más contacto. Y Jean responde con la misma intensidad y necesidad. Y lo besa, y le besa, y se besan una y mil veces.

Y después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo y de cuantos besos llenos de necesidad Jean le besa suavemente, lento, disfrutando el momento, separándose lentamente de él. Y Armin suelta un leve suspiro con las mejillas aun algo rojas y los ojos todavía cerrados, pero pronto los abre para encontrarse con los de Jean, y se sonríen.

"Armin Arlert, eres el tipo más desesperantes que he conocido en mi vida" empieza Jean, Armin pretende abrir la boca para decir algo pero Jean lo calla instantáneamente poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y haciendo un gesto de _déjame terminar_, Armin solo asiente "primero vas por el mundo llamando la atención con esa cara bonita y esa inteligencia tuya que joder, a quien no dejaría atónito? Luego, cada una, y digo que todas y cada una de las veces que he querido decírtelo, algo pasa y _todo el mundo te necesita_ y no hay tiempo para que te detengas por mi…" Armin se sonroja y le mira con algo de culpa porque sabe que cada vez que Jean ha intentado hablarle a solas alguien los interrumpe, generalmente son Eren y Mikasa quienes se llevan el trofeo por no dejare tener vida propia. "¡Y ahora, cuando tenía todo planeado vienes y te declaras! ¡Agh! ¡Esto iba a ser perfecto, tenía hasta las líneas practicadas y tu ibas a quedar atónito por lo romántico que puedo llegar a ser!" Exclama finalmente.

Armin solo ríe bajito y le acaricia la mejilla.

"Es muy probable que muramos jóvenes Jean, no quería morir siendo que aún hay tanto que no he vivido" Dijo con suavidad, Jean le miro curioso "Pero moriremos jóvenes, por eso quería saber que se siente decirle a quien te gusta lo que sientes, y que se siente si te rompen el corazón o si les gustas también" Agrego, algo sonrojado y sus ojos buscando refugio en cualquier lugar menos los de Jean, no obstante esas manos fuertes sobre sus mejillas le obligaron a mirar nuevamente al más alto.

"Me vuelves loco Arlert, me gustas. Me gustas más de lo que deberías gustarme, solo tenemos quince años" y Armin cierra los ojos dejándose disfrutar aquel sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

"Si, pero no sabemos si llegaremos a tener dieciséis" susurra suave. Y siente los labios de Jean sobre su frente, sobre su nariz y sobre sus mejillas.

"Lo sé" y finalmente sus labios se reencuentran, y no hay nada mejor que aquello.

Aún les queda mucho por vivir, pero no saben si serán lo suficientemente fuertes para saber que se siente tener que afeitarte todos los días porque estas en la edad en que la barba te crece demasiado rápido.

Pero así es la vida, a los cobardes les toca vivir como ganado tras los muros de manera miserable y morir de viejos y gordos con suerte. Y a ellos les toca salir de los muros, morir jóvenes e inexpertos, ansiosos de conocimiento y experiencias que no saben si lograran realizar.

Quien sabe, si volvían de la misión con éxito podrían fumarse su primer cigarro, la virginidad está reservada para las cosas que quiere vivir a los dieciséis. Y en el momento en que Jean le abraza desde la cintura juntando más aun sus cuerpos, decide que pretende vivir cuando menos hasta haber cumplido dieciséis años, quien sabe, podrían vivir mucho más, pero por ahora esa será su meta. Y más le vale a Jean llegar con él a esa edad. Porque si él no se muere tan joven, Jean tampoco lo puede hacer.

* * *

_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

_Reviews? Mensajes de odio? Cualquier cosa solo diganla!_

_Cuidaos mucho y os dejo varios besos porque quien sabe hasta cuando ya nos vemos, que lo de hoy fue solo porque un viaje largo y yo sin hacer nada por horas no son compatibles xD_

_Nos leemos pronto! Bye bee!_

_****EDIT:** Solo si les interesa y tienen tumblr yo constantemente estoy rebloggeando mucho Jearmin en tumblr, so... etto los invito a pasarse por mi perfil si les interesa ver mi tumblr o/3/o -huye(?)-_


End file.
